IG-88's Adventures Of The Lost World: Jurassic Park
IG-88's Adventures Of The Lost World: Jurassic Park is the second installment of the IG-88's Adventures Of Jurassic Park Saga by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the near future. PLOT Four years after the disaster of Jurassic Park, the wealthy Bowman family discover the island of Isla Sorna during a cruise. The daughter wanders off and is attacked by a pack of Compsognathus, but survives. The incident allows Peter Ludlow, John Hammond's nephew, to gain control of his uncle's company InGen. Hammond contacts Ian Malcolm and the 88 Squad at his home and explains that Isla Sorna is the island where the dinosaurs were engineered and nurtured before being moved to Isla Nublar, Jurassic Park's location, and before they were mind controlled by The Horde Of Darkness. He also explains that after the park was shut down, the dinosaurs were broken free by the Horde Of Darkness and living in the wild ever since, while also assisting The Horde Of Darkness. Hammond requests Malcolm and the 88 Squad to join a team that will travel to Isla Sorna to document the dinosaurs as a way of rallying public support to prevent Ludlow from exploiting the site. Ian initially declines but, after learning that his girlfriend, paleontologist Sarah Harding, is part of the team and is already on the island, agrees to go along with the Squad. Ian and The Squad meet their teammates Eddie Carr, an equipment specialist and engineer, and Nick Van Owen, a video documentarian. After arriving on the island, they find Sarah and discover that Ian's daughter Kelly has stowed away on their trailer. They then watch as an InGen team of mercenaries, hunters and paleontologists led by Ludlow arrive to chase and capture several dinosaurs that were working for The Horde Of Darkness. Meanwhile, tracker and team leader Roland Tembo separates from the main group and tries to go after a male Tyrannosaurus rex. He decides to capture it by luring it to the cries of its injured offspring. That night, Ian's team and The 88 Squad sneak into the InGen camp and learn the captured dinosaurs will be brought to San Diego as the main attraction of a newly-proposed theme park. During this, Angry Joe and Team Rocket free the caged dinosaurs, wreaking havoc upon the camp. During the commotion and after a battle between The Squad and Angry Joe & Team Rocket, Nick frees the infant T. rex and takes it to the trailer to mend its broken leg. After securing Kelly in a shelter with Eddie, Ian and IG-88 realize the infant's parents and The Horde Of Darkness will be searching for it and rush to the trailer. As soon as they arrives, two adult T. rex emerge from the woods, and Ian, Sarah, Nick, and The Squad release the infant. However, the adult T. rex return with The Horde Of Darkness and attack the trailer, pushing it over the edge of a nearby cliff. Eddie arrives and manages to save the others, but as he tries to pull the trailer back over the edge with his SUV, he is attacked by The Horde Of Darkness and devoured by the T. rex, destroying the team's equipment. Ian, Sarah, Nick, and The 88 Squad are found by Kelly and the InGen team. With both groups' communications equipment and vehicles destroyed, they team up to reach the old InGen compound's radio station on foot. The next night, the T. rex and The Horde Of Darkness come across the group's camp, causing everyone to flee in panic, but The 88 Squad battles The Horde Of Darkness in a chase scene. The female T. rex chases the group, while Roland stays behind and manages to tranquilize the male. The hunters disband into the forest and pass through a field of tall grass, where a pack of Velociraptors ''and The TGWTG Squad attacks them. After a long chase scene, where the 88 Squad defeats The Horde Of Darkness, The 88 Squad catches up with Ian, Sarah, Nick, and Kelly and they continue toward the compound on their own. Nick finds the communications room and calls for rescue. After they barely escape a trio of ''Velociraptors ''and the 88 Squad defeats The TGWTG Squad, a helicopter finally arrives and transports them off the island. From the air, they spot the unconscious male ''T. rex being prepared for transport. The Horde Of Darkness secretly follow unknown to the heroes. A freighter carries the T. rex back to the mainland, but crashes into the dock. An investigation finds the entire crew dead. The Horde Of Darkness opens the cargo hold, releasing the conscious T. rex, which escapes into the city and, with the Horde Of Darkness, goes on a rampage. Realizing the T. rex is likely searching for its infant, Ian, Sarah, and The 88 Squad learn from Ludlow that the infant was captured and is in a secure InGen building. They retrieve the infant and use it to lure the adult back to the ship. Ludlow, who was secretly working for The Horde Of Darkness, tries to intervene but is trapped and cornered in the cargo hold by the adult T. rex and mauled by the infant. Before the adult can escape again, Sarah tranquilizes it while Ian closes the hold. The 88 Squad defeats The Horde Of Darkness in a battle at the city, and The Horde Of Darkness escapes. Ian, Sarah, Kelly, and The 88 Squad watch on live television as the ship carrying the adult and infant T. rex is escorted back to Isla Sorna. Hammond explains in an interview that the American and Costa Ricangovernments have agreed to declare the island a nature preserve. He ends the interview by saying "life will find a way". ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA